15 de Febrero
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: San Valentín es una fiesta importante, sin duda, pero también lo será el día después. Al menos así será para Nikolai. (Advertencia: Este fanfic está en versión Nyotalia)


Antes de empezar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados:

Fem!Russia: Anya, Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Fem!Lithuania: Helena, Fem!USA: Amelia.

* * *

14 de Febrero solo significaba una sola cosa para los habitantes de la Tierra: San Valentín.

Una festividad caracterizada por la compra masiva de bombones de chocolate, flores, peluches de ositos con corazoncitos y... admitámoslo, de preservativos.

Moscú brillaba con gran intensidad aquel día, mucho más que cualquier otro día.

Las calles parecían tener vida propia debido al bullicio que presentaban, las rápidas pisadas de los ciudadanos actuaban como los latidos del corazón de la ciudad, los escaparates de las tiendas estaban iluminados con preciosas luces aun siendo de día, actuando como la deslumbrante mirada de la capital.

Los moscovitas reían, conversaban animadamente, irradiaban felicidad y amor por cada poro de su piel. Era una imagen simplemente maravillosa.

Aunque... quizás un poco empalagosa, pensó Nikolai, el cual caminaba tranquilamente por el núcleo urbano, observando a las parejas de jóvenes enamorados que se abrazaban o paseaban dándose la mano, todos con grandes y sinceras sonrisas en sus rostros...

Por un momento él deseó experimentar eso, junto a su hermana Anya, claro. Es cierto que él no es que siguiera mucho este tipo de "fiestas capitalistas", pero pensó que sería una buena idea tener un detalle bonito con su hermana y así de paso tener una excusa para ir a verla a su casa. Sí, San Valentín era la mejor ocasión para demostrar su gran amor a su tan adorada Anya.

Tras pasearse por varias calles curioseando un poco en los escaparates, se dio cuenta de que aquellos regalos que presentaban eran demasiado ostentosos, cursis o caros, así que optó por la opción más clásica: flores.

Así pues, sin más dilación, el joven bielorruso se dirigió hacia la floristería más cercana. Ante él pudo encontrar una gran multitud de gente que se empujaba y gritaba por conseguir la flor más demandada ese día: la rosa. Se podía notar su nerviosismo debido al temor que sentían por si la tan anhelada flor se agotaba. Nikolai esperó un par de minutos hasta que perdió la paciencia. Sutilmente sacó uno de los muchos cuchillos que guardaba bajo su abrigo y fue amenazando al personal, obligándoles a que le cedieran el sitio. La gente se apartaba rápidamente y con cara de terror absoluto, como era obvio. Cuando llegó al mostrados guardó el cuchillo, no fuera a ser que el dependiente llamara a la policía o algo así.

_ ¡Buenos días, joven! ¿Cuántas rosas vas a querer?

_ No quiero rosas. Quiero girasoles.

_ ¿Girasoles...? Vaya, es una extraña demanda hoy. No es temporada de girasoles... pero creo que quedan algunos en el invernadero. Voy a ver.

El amable florista dejó su puesto y se dirigió a buscar los girasoles. Nikolai no iba a caer en el cliché de regalar rosas por San Valentín. Él sabía de sobra que la flor favorita de Anya eran los girasoles, así que, ¿por qué no regalarle eso? Sería original y seguro que le encantaría.

Un par de minutos después el hombrecillo apareció con un bonito ramo de girasoles. Se los mostró al chico y luego le dijo el precio.

_ ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo diablos puede costar tanto un ramo de girasoles? _Exclamó Nikolai al ver el precio tan excesivo.

_ Muchacho, ya te dije que no es temporada, siento que cuesten tanto pero... ¡mira lo bonitos que son! Seguro que a tu novia le gustan mucho.

Nikolai se sonrojó ante la sola idea de imaginar la cara que pondría Anya al recibir el ramo. Así pues finalmente pagó sintiendo casi cómo le dolía la cartera en ese momento y se llevó el ramo.

Sin más demora caminó hacia la casa de su hermana mayor. La verdad era que, a cada paso que daba, se iba poniendo más nervioso. No podía esperar a ver el bello rostro de Anya iluminado por una preciosa sonrisa. Esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban. Quizás le abrazaría, o mejor aún... ¡quizás le besaría! ¡Un beso de su hermana! O mejor aún... ¡Quizás hasta aceptara casarse con él al fin! Oh, eso sí que sería maravilloso. ¡El mismísimo paraíso!

Estas tiernas y románticas fantasías hicieron sonreír levemente al bielorruso, el cual abrazó el ramo contra su pecho felizmente.

Tras diez minutos por fin llegó a la casa de Anya. Aquella casa que conocía tan bien... En un principio pensó en colarse por la ventana o forzar la cerradura de la puerta, como había hecho en tantas otras ocasiones, pero entonces se le ocurrió que eso no sería muy educado y él quería comportarse como un auténtico caballero aquel día. Así pues llamó a la puerta como haría alguien normal.

Esperó un par de minutos. Nada.

Volvió a llamar esta vez con mayor insistencia. Nada.

El chico se empezó a impacientar y a ponerse más nervioso aún, sus golpes fueron cada vez más fuertes y acompañaron a un pequeño griterío por parte del chico, que demandaba a su hermana que le abriera la puerta.

Pero aún así nadie le abrió. Cesó con los golpes y apoyó su oreja sobre la puerta intentando escuchar algo. Nada.

"Quizás no esté en casa..."

Pensó el chico con cierta tristeza. Finalmente suspiró y decidió esperarla a la puerta, hacía frío, así que se abrazó a sí mismo y se frotó las manos procurando calentarlas.

Pasó una hora y media y Nikolai no aguantó más, el frío ruso era demasiado duro en esas fechas, así que se decidió a dejar las flores en la puerta e ir a visitar a la chica al día siguiente.

De este modo dejó con mucho cuidado el ramo de girasoles a la puerta de la casa de Anya. Junto al ramo depositó una pequeña nota que contenía un bello mensaje para la rusa.

"Para mi dulce y bello ángel. Por favor, cásate conmigo. Te amo, Nikolai"

Caminó hacia su propia casa con un dejo de decepción en su rostro.

Al día siguiente Nikolai volvió a casa de Anya, aquel día se levantó muy temprano y casi corrió para ver a su hermana. Los nervios no le habían dejado dormir aquella noche. La emoción había inundado su corazón y éste aleteó con fuerza durante todo el día. Aún hoy su corazón latía con esa misma intensidad ¿Cómo podría haber dormido en ese estado?

Sin embargo... cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de la chica, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al ver la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos: El ramo de girasoles seguía a la puerta, justo en el lugar en el que él lo había dejado, quizás ahora las flores estaban un poco húmedas y estropeadas por las bajas temperaturas nocturnas de Rusa, pero sí, a grandes rasgos seguían igual que el anterior día.

Nikolai se arrodilló ante la puerta sin entender nada de lo que ocurría y recogió las flores, descubriendo para mayor sorpresa que la tarjeta que él había dejado junto al ramo ahora contenía otro mensaje.

"Nikolai, detén esto ya, por favor... No te amo y no me voy a casar contigo. Anya"

El bielorruso entonces notó algo frío y húmedo corriendo por sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas. Pocas veces lloraba el chico y menos si era en público, sin embargo esta vez su alma reaccionó sola y dejó que sus ojos soltaran toda la tristeza que albergaba su corazón sin su consentimiento. Al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando se limpió las lágrimas y, arrugando la tarjeta, la metió en su bolsillo, cogió las flores con rabia contenida y se marchó de allí.

No solo es que su hermana le hubiera rechazado, es que ni siquiera había aceptado su regalo. No le amaba, de acuerdo, pero... ¿no podía haber podido recoger las flores que con tanto cariño había comprado para ella? Debió habérselo imaginado. ¡Qué iluso fue al pensar que su hermana le amaría aquel día! Seguro que hasta Anya estaba en casa el día anterior y no le quiso abrir la puerta... Ya dudaba incluso sobre esto.

Miró las flores y frunció el ceño. Buscó un contenedor de basura e hizo ademán por tirar las flores a éste, mas no lo hizo. Le daba demasiada pena. Después de todo, aquellas flores no tenían la culpa de que su hermana no le amara, no sería justo tirarlas a la basura, eran demasiado bellas como para acabar de esa manera.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea: Le daría los girasoles a otra persona, ahora la pregunta era, ¿a quién? No se las podía dar a alguno de sus amigos, eso le haría parecer "de la otra acera" Estaba claro que tenía que ser a una chica. Una chica...

Unas horas después Nikolai estaba a la puerta de una casa bien distinta a la de Anya. Ésta era más pequeña y el exterior de la misma presentaba algunas flores que trepaban por la pared, pero no descuidadamente.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó, esta vez no tardaron mucho en abrirle.

_ ¿N-Nikolai? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? _Preguntó Helena con gran sorpresa en su rostro.

Sí, en efecto. El bielorruso había ido a la casa de la lituana. A fin de cuentas ella era una chica y le gustaban las flores. Además, su casa estaba cerca y sabía que le abriría la puerta sin vacilar. ¿A quién mejor que ella podría regalarle el ramo?

_ Toma.

Sin tan siquiera saludar, el joven le tendió las flores a la muchacha, la cual aceptó el ramo aún sin creérselo del todo. ¿En serio le estaba haciendo un regalo? ¿A ella? Aquello debía ser un sueño, y si no lo era... Era muy extraño. Cuando volvió a la realidad, la lituana admiró las flores durante un par de segundos y acarició los pétalos con cuidado mientras sonreía tontamente. Entonces fue cuando encontró una pequeña y arrugada nota entre los girasoles. Por un lado se podía leer un texto tachado con rabia con un bolígrafo. La tinta de éste impedía leer el texto con claridad, pero la chica se imaginó lo que podía decir. No era tonta, sabía que las flores en un principio no eran para ella, pero se alegró de todas maneras de tenerlas. Por el otro lado de la nota pudo leer lo siguiente:

" Feliz día después de San Valentín. De Nikolai."

No podía ser, Nikolai le había hecho un regalo de San Valentín, bueno, no exactamente de San Valentín, pero casi. Aquello hizo que las mejillas de la chica se encendiera y presentaran un tono rosado.

Al ver la expresión de felicidad de la chica, Nikolai dio por concluida su misión e hizo ademán por abandonar su casa. Mas la lituana le detuvo agarrándole de la manga de su cazadora.

_ ¡E-espera!

_ ¿Qué?

_ Em... hace mucho frío fuera, ¿no? ¿Por qué no... pasas y tomas algo caliente? Tengo chocolate, café... L-lo que quieras. _Ofreció la chica abriendo un poco más la puerta de su casa.

El bielorruso dudó un momento sobre si hacerlo o no, pero al final accedió pues era cierto que estaba muerto de frío.

Así pues entró en casa de la chica notando casi al instante cómo le inundaba el calor de su hogar. Se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en el perchero que había a la puerta y tras esto siguió a la chica hasta el salón.

_ ¿Qué te apetece tomar? _Preguntó Helena amablemente.

_ Un café, con vodka si tienes.

_ Creo que tengo una botella en algún sitio. No tardo, ¿vale?

Nikolai asintió y vio marchar a la muchacha hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, lo primero que hizo Helena fue depositar las flores en un jarrón con agua y luego comenzó a servir el café. Para el chico un café solo con un chorrito de vodka. Amargo, como siempre. Para ella café con leche y mucho azúcar. Dulce, como siempre.

No tardó mucho en volver al salón y servirle, éste dio un sorbo y saboreó la exquisita bebida que le había preparado su compañera.

_ ¿Está bueno? _Ante esta pregunta Nikolai asintió de nuevo, no era un hombre de muchas palabras. _ ¿Sabes? Pensaba ver una película que echan por la televisión esta tarde. ¡N-no es ninguna romántica ni nada de eso! Es de acción, una de esas que hace Amelia en su casa. ¿La quieres ver?

_ No me entusiasma la idea de ver una película yankee, pero si no hay otra cosa...

_ De acuerdo entonces. Tiene buenas críticas, hasta creo que se ha llevado algún premio.

Dicho esto Helena encendió el televisor y comenzaron a ver la película. La verdad es que la trama de la misma dejaba mucho que desear y los personajes eran demasiado exagerados, cosa que hizo gracia a las dos naciones del este, no muy acostumbradas a este tipo de cine.

_ ¿Qué te apuestas a que ese muere el primero? _Dijo Nikolai señalando a un personaje de color que había aparecido en escena(*)

_ ¿Pero eso no ocurría solo en las películas de terror?

_ Tú espera y verás.

En efecto, a mitad de la película aquel personaje murió de una manera totalmente heroica y salvando al protagonista. Todo de una manera muy dramática y con música emotiva de fondo.

Un par de escenas después, apareció en pantalla una gran explosión. Y, justo delante de la explosión, se pudo ver al protagonista dando un beso totalmente peliculero a la chica guapa de turno, mientras volvía asonar música emotiva como fondo.

_ ¡Venga ya! ¿Acaba de explotar algo tras ellos y solo piensan en besarse? ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿Es que no saben que puede salir volando hacia ellos algo pesado y matarlos? … Lo cual sería cómico si se piensa fríamente. _Dijo con cierta maldad el chico.

_ Qué poco romántico, Nikolai. _Dijo entre risas la chica, los comentarios de su tan querido bielorruso le parecían bastante divertidos, y es que en el fondo el chico tenía razón.

_ No es San Valentín, puedo ser todo lo poco romántico que me de la gana. Así que no exijas.

Helena solo negó un par de veces mientras sonreía y continuó viendo la película.

Al cabo de una hora se terminó y la lituana apagó la televisión. Había sido divertido, sin duda, pero era hora de ponerse un poco serios. La chica miró al bielorruso por unos segundos y éste, al notar la insistente mirada de su compañera, hizo lo mismo.

_ ¿Qué? _Preguntó escuetamente el chico.

_ ¿Por qué me has traído las flores?

_ Porque mi hermana no las quería. _Contestó con sinceridad el chico.

El recordar aquello le había vuelto a poner melancólico. Recostó su espalda contra el sofá de la chica y suspiró suavemente, casi para sí mismo. No quería que Helena le notara afligido. Eso mostraría debilidad y no quería que supiera que se sentía así. Sin embargo Helena ya se conocía cada una de las expresiones del chico y sabía cómo se sentía fácilmente. Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Nikolai y descansó allí sin decir nada durante un par de minutos, demostrándole cariño.

El bielorruso siempre hacía lo mismo. Cuando Anya le rechazaba iba a casa de la lituana y esta le abrazaba, o apoyaba ligeramente su cabeza contra su hombro o su pecho, o simplemente le acariciaba el pelo. Todos estos pequeños gestos le reconfortaban y, aunque no lo dijera, se lo agradecía.

_ No me quiere. _Sentenció el chico finalmente.

_ … Pero yo sí lo hago.

Armándose de valor, la joven se acercó al rostro del bielorruso y le besó dulcemente en los labios, demostrándole cuánto le amaba con aquel beso.

Nikolai, sintiéndose querido, sintiendo calor en su corazón usualmente congelado, correspondió al beso y lo siguió, alargándolo, haciéndolo cada vez más y más pasional. Hasta que las caricias fueron acompañando a los besos, hasta que sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente, hasta que su temperatura corporal aumentó ligeramente, hasta que el uno sintió hambre del otro.

_ Vamos a tu cuarto. _Demandó el bielorruso separándose del fogoso beso y mirando a la chica con lujuria en sus ojos.

_ V-vale. _Se limitó a contestar ella, igual de ansiosa que él por unirse.

Sin decir nada más, los jóvenes caminaron ansiosos hacia el dormitorio de la muchacha. Allí sucumbieron ante la pasión y ante el deseo. Y, sin reprimirse ni un solo momento, fueron el uno del otro durante unas horas.

Cuando el día murió y dejó paso a la fría tarde, Helena y Nikolai se vistieron y caminaron hacia la puerta.

_ ¿No te puedes quedar hasta mañana? _Preguntó tímidamente la lituana.

_ No. _ Helena pareció un poco decepcionada ante su respuesta, pero lo aceptó. _Sabes que esto no significa nada, ¿verdad?

_ L-lo sé. _ En su voz se denotaba cierto dejo de tristeza, pero aún así sonrió levemente.

_ Bien. _Nikolai le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente._Hasta la próxima, Helena.

_Adiós, Nikolai.

Fin

* * *

Notas de la autora:

(*) En mi país natal es un tópico muy común el decir que el primer personaje que muere en una película de terror es el de raza de color o bien el mejor amigo del protagonista.


End file.
